Distant love
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Jiraiya lingers over Orochimaru even after all this time. A past memory of their first kiss haunts Jiraiya to this day. Oneshot


**A short story between Orochimaru and Jiraiya. I was just bored and wrote this. If you like it, you can review. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>The moonlit night shone the entire forest. The tall green trees dripped of past rain and smelled of fresh rich soil, Jiraiya laid under such tree and oil. His hazy eyes didn't cover when a single drop fell from a leaf and inches from his left eye. He was deep in thought, thinking of a memory that took place around this area, maybe under this same tree but he wasn't sure.<p>

He gazed into the moon, the white light and beauty reminding him of someone he knew. Someone he had loved and would have died for. _Such beauty_.

He sighed. Late night visits to this place was tiring him, but he couldn't stop. This place had so much meaning to it, for him specially. What was a man like him to do but linger in a place that time had forgotten about. This part of the forest where no one would even dream to come at this late at night. _Ha_, he laughed. Surely, there was one idiot who did. Himself.

"_Back off."_

Those cries.

"_Let me go."_

Those pale and skinny hands.

_Orochimaru writhe into Jiraiya's grip, "Let me go." But the sage held on to the young pale man's wrists lividly, hurting the boy that was held against his will._

The imminence of him was enchanting. There first time, when Orochimaru was in denial of their mutual feelings of affection towards each other. He was bashful.

The mage needed to take control. The months of fondness that was going nowhere, the looks, the weakness in their own proximities, the jealous glares from Orochimaru every time he went after a girl or in rareness a boy. He had to take charge, use force if must and this was the place where he held him close to his heart.

_Jiraiya slammed the boy against the tree, irritated that he had used too much force against him, for a deepest of moments he watched him recover from it and Jiraiya asked with fault if he was okay. Orochimaru shrugged and started tugging against his grip._

"_Orochimaru," The mage tried, "We don't have to fight against this." He forcefully pinned him against the tree._

"_let me go or I'll hurt you." Orochimaru had his eyes squeezed and tried to pull away in vain._

_Jiraiya closed in. "I'm sorry If I'm upsetting you." Sincere words escaped his mouth but he couldn't stop himself, he pressed him further into the bark of the tree and Orochimaru hissed like a snake._

His heart pounded that day, even he was scared. Maybe he had gotten it all wrong, however it hadn't stopped him. And that god he didn't.

_He moved in closer, to close for Orochimaru's liking and the pale boy's breathing changed. His heart quickening in beats and nervousness._

_Jiraiya let go of the boy's wrists and quickly took hold of his waist, bring him close and leaning against him. The slender man gasped, inches shorter than Jiraiya, his head and arms came to rest on the mage's chest._

_Orochimaru let out a disapproving groan but Jiraiya didn't falter._

He missed the days when he held him against his chest and kissed him. Every time he had to be in charge, Jiraiya had come to know that Orochimaru liked that, wanted someone who would take charge and Jiraiya complied, though no such words were uttered from Orochimaru's lips, he had wanted it.

_His hands possessively held a strong hold against his waist, the boy's struggles getting weaker. Jiraiya knew Orochimaru was giving in._

_The sage planted a firm kiss on his pale forehead and Orochimaru held his breath for a second. Curling both his hands into Jaraiya's vest and leaned his head towards his chest closer. He muttered a 'no'._

"_I don't care!" Jiraiya took hold of his wrists again and pushed him back a little, "I don't care what you say." He bent over for a kiss and captured the surprised lips of his desire._

_Orochimaru yelped in surprise, not sure what to do and didn't move. He stood frozen while the man before him claimed and ruled his tongue over his lips. Orochimaru wanted to move but a strong desire made him stay and without his own accord his lips started to part, letting Jiraiya enter his mouth._

_The kiss was surprisingly soft for a man like him, but Orochimaru had the feeling he was just taking it slow. He had always thought of Jiraiya as someone who jumped into things and this was one of them. _

That first kiss had been amazing. The toad sage sighed, if only it had lasted longer.

_Orochimaru suddenly pushed him, such force that Jiraiya never knew he had. "No." He said, pulling himself together and wiping at his lips._

_Jiraiya stood still for a while, not sure what to do. Orochimaru had given him permission to enter, but why all of a sudden the harsh treatmen?_

"_What's wrong?" he asked. Taking slow steps as to not freak the other out._

_The long haired ninja rubbed his elbow and looked down. "Aren't you dating someone?" He furrowed his brows._

"_Not anymore I'm not."_

_The pale man looked up. "I saw you with her a few hours ago, It didn't look like you were out of that one."_

"_It will be soon enough." Jiraiya cupped Orochimaru with his single hand. "I only want you."_

_He didn't get the response he wanted, instead, Orochimaru gnashed his teeth and slapped him. The strike was sharp and surprising, he was so close that he hadn't seen the hand coming towards him. The sage didn't move, he just stood there and released his hand from his face._

_Orochimaru, through gritted teeth spoke with venom, "You are such a lecher." And made a move to leave, but Jiraiya halted him by the arm._

"_Give me a chance." _

"_No."_

_Jiraiya shrugged, "Oh come on. I wasn't even sure If I should have done this in the first place."_

_The man shrugged and Jiraiya let him go. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused by the very sentiment._

"_I mean, It takes a lot of guts to come out to someone. I couldn't have broken up with someone else just because I thought you wouldn't reject me."_

_Orochimaru crossed his arms across his chest. "Oh? So you go around from one relationship after another before breaking it to your latter girlfriend?"_

_He licked his lips, "Don't be like that."_

Never should have said that. He heaved a sigh, but then again, that is when all his love problems started and his love for Orochimaru grew. Of course, that wasn't the only time he had kissed him. There were other times too.

For someone like Orochimaru, who denied him so much, he was always asking to be the only one. A bit jealous of everyone Jiraiya was around with. That possessive personality of his.

The old sage stood his ground. It was getting late, "Orochimaru," he said, looking up at the bright moon. "I always loved you."

* * *

><p><strong>If requested enough. I could continue and write more, but my writing is a bit off too. So, R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
